A Little Relief
by LittleSunDragon-Chan
Summary: Yang is in pain and it's up to Ren to make her feel better. But when she realized that she practically owed him, will something special bloom between them? One-shot! Late Christmas gift for a friend of mine. Fluff and RenXYang. Rated T for suggestive themes.


**A/N: This is a Christmas gift to a friend of mine on Facebook. Sorry it took so long.**

**So here's her request: A little RenXYang fluff. Enjoy *smiles***

* * *

><p>Yang sighed to herself while arching her aching back. They just got back from their unexpected battle in Vale with Roman Torchwick, his goon and the Grimm that threatened the city.<p>

Even though they were only hunters and huntresses in training, it was their untold duty to protect the people no matter what cost. Thankfully, they managed to fend them off.

But during the said battle, Yang was swarmed by a flock of Nevermores; knocking her back the ground the hard way. Crashing through concrete, more likely. And she may like the pain it inflicted, but it caused her back to ache so badly.

The blonde brawler stood on the rooftop of the dorm building in her pajamas (which consisted of an orange tank top and black shorts). Her back was killing her and it wouldn't let her sleep in peace.

"Ouch.." she winced once more and pressed her fingers on the base of her spine.

So much for being a masochist fighter.

It was already late at night and yet she was still awake.

_Damn you, back pain _she cursed her back. Thankfully, the back didn't answer her back.

Sighing softly yet again, Yang slowly sat on her rear and tried to sit up as straight as she can. She winced once more as the pain increased.

"Damn, damn, damn" she cursed. How long does she have to endure this pain?

"Yang?" a familiar voice said behind her. Slowly and carefully, she turned her head around.

Her face broke into a soft smile. "Hi, Ren"

Lie Ren returned the smile. He, too, was in his night clothes-a white shirt and lotus patterned pink pajamas. "Why are you up so late?"

As he sat down next to her, Yang's smile turned into a smirk. "I should be asking you that question too."

"Just answer my question, Xiao Long."

"Yeesh, straightforward much?" she snorted. "Well I couldn't sleep. My back is killing me."

"Hmmm" Ren merely nodded. "What happened?"

Yang then told him what happened earlier during the battle, which resulted to her back ache. Ren remained expressionless, only nodding in certain parts of the story. Towards the end, Yang softly gasped as she felt his warm fingers stroke the back of her neck down to the base of her spine. She bit her lower lip to stop it from quivering.

"Well, I can feel your bruised and tense muscles..plus a few hardened veins." Ren told her, pressing down against the middle, making her jump a little.

"A-ah, really?" she asked him, blushing. Yang wondered what technique he was using. His touches...felt...so...good...

Nora's pretty lucky to have him as a partner.

"Yes," he said as he removed his hand from her back, making Yang pout and whimper. She craved for his soothing touch once more.

"I may suggest soaking in warm water for a while or a hot compress but it's already late for that," he sighed. "I guess we have to resort to a massage."

Yang couldn't tell if her face went redder than before. Because she was sure as hell sure it grew warmer after that statement. _A massage? From Ren?_

Based from the fan fictions Yang had read with Blake, she knew that stranger things would happen.

"Um, well if you think that would help me, then okay" she nodded slowly.

Ren gave her a soft smile, stood back up on his feet and held out his hand to her. Yang placed her warm hand against his rough yet warm hand as he helped her up.

"Follow me" Ren said, holding her hand as they made their way down the dorms.

* * *

><p>Yang followed the raven-haired boy through various hallways, unsure where they were heading. When they went past their dorms, that's when her senses slowly peaked up.<p>

"Where are we going Ren?" she asked.

"You'll see" he said simply, not even looking back at her. He did so once, but there was a mysterious glint in his eyes that she couldn't shake off.

He led her to a hallway not far from their own, with a door at the end the hall. The generic silver door seemed sinister to her eyes now.

Ren twisted the door knob and opened the door, revealing a completely dark room.

"Ladies first," he said with that sweet yet unnerving smile. Yang wasn't sure what Ren was planning, but she knew it was more than a massage.

Yang nodded and cautiously entered the dark room. Ren clapped his hands and the lamp at the bedside table turned on. The room had one massage table at the far right and a bed next to it, with candles scattered around the floor.

He lit them up as soon as he closed the door behind him. She continued to stare at the room in amazement. "Whose room is this?"

Ren smiled sheepishly. "Well technically, it's Pyrrha's room. Professor Ozpin gave it to her as a reward for winning against team CRDL by herself. But she was nice enough to let us to use it in our leisure."

Yang cracked a smile. She thought Ren holed up an empty dorm room and renovated it (get it?) for himself. "I see"

Ren then pats the massage table. "Lie down on your stomach and take off your shirt."

Without any hesitation like before, she lifted her tank top off, revealing her yellow bra. Yang sighed softly to herself and rested her chin against her folded arms. The air smelled of jasmine and roses, so she guessed that Ren had finally lit up those candles.

She closed her eyes and relaxed.

"This might hurt a little. Ready?" he asked her.

"Mmmhmm~" she nodded slowly. Yang was game for anything that would guarantee her free of any back pains.

Ren then proceeded to gently press his warm and oiled hands against Yang's aching back-moving from her nape to the base of her spine. He moved back to her shoulders and started to massage the hardened veins he felt earlier.

He could hear her groan in pain and even flinch. But she has to bear it just for a little while.

Using a bit of his aura, Ren pressed harder onto the hard muscles on her back, moving his fingers in tense circles.

"A-ah...R-ren.." the blonde flinched once more and stammered.

The Asian boy blushed at her reaction. If she continued to be like that, people who were out late at night might start to assume things.

Then again, there's always curfew...

He continued to rub against her shoulders before moving back to her back. Ren pressed his Aura-enhanced fingers against the stiff muscles, sure that they were the sensitive spots Yang had.

And he was right, because as soon as his fingers touched those certain spots, Yang gasped out and moaned softly. "R-right there~"

He merely chuckled to himself. If she was THIS loud during a massage...

He shook his head, concentrating at the task at hand.

Soon enough, all of Yang's tense muscles were finally relaxed. The said girl sighed in relief and sat up, a huge grin at her face. "Hah! I feel so relaxed~" she purred, rubbing her now relaxed shoulders.

She turned to Ren, who was wiping his hands on a towel. The candle light reflected on his face, the shadows casting upon his features making it more...mysterious, somewhat.

She felt like she owed Ren something. He was kind enough to help her. Even massaged her aching back. How can she pay him back?

"Hey Ren?"

"Hmm?"

"Uh, look-I owe you one. How do you want me to repay you?"

He chuckled softly. "You don't have to, Yang."

"But I want to. And I insist."

"Well," he smiled again, this time rather teasingly. "You could kiss me."

Ren knew that Yang was smart enough to tell that it was just a joke. After all, Yang was their prankster.

So it took him by surprise when Yang suddenly pulled him by the collar of his shirt and pressed her lips against his.

That made stumble back in surprise. Her lips were pressed against his now-soft and she tasted like strawberries.

He felt his face grow warmer by the passing second.

Yang slowly pulled away, a teasing smile on her lips. "Was that okay?"

Ren snapped back to reality, frowning. "I-I didn't mean it literally!"

She giggled softly. "So did you like it?"

He wasn't sure how to answer that without stuttering and looking like a fool. Her lips were so soft and up close, she smelled like roses. Like her sister.

His whole body tingled with heat and yet he controlled his sudden urges for her. He wasn't that rude. Without saying a word, he took her into his arms-bridal style-and carried her to the bed.

Now it was Yang's turn to stutter and blush. "R-ren! W-what's going on?"

He stared into her lilac eyes and leaned closer, their soft lips brushing against one another. "You asked me if I liked the kiss," he whispered to her. Yang shivered from the hot breath that touched her lips. "I didn't like it" he told her once more, nibbling on her lower lip. Yang, at that point, was blushing furiously.

She never let a boy dominate her like that before. Ren smirked and lets go of her lip. "I loved it." he said, swooping down and kissing her deeply.

Yang's eyes were wide with surprise but that soon closed as Ren pins her down the soft mattress, kissing as if their lives depended on it.

* * *

><p>The next morning, both teams JNPR and RWBY were puzzled to where their team mates went.<p>

It was Weiss who first noticed the disappearance of Yang. The blonde brawler had this habit of waking them up very early for "training" (mostly, it was Yang and Ruby running around the academy in their pajamas), which Weiss had grown accustomed to. The heiress woke up, finding it weird that Yang didn't wake them up this time.

Weiss sat up and gazed at Yang's bunk bed. Much to her surprise, it was empty. Blake was on her tip toes, looking at the empty bed.

"Where's Yang?" Ruby asked, stretching.

"Maybe she went out early" Blake mused. Weiss was too skeptical as she brushed her long tresses. Yang wouldn't sneak out like that. If she did, she would leave a note. But then again...it was Yang after all. She shouldn't be too worried. But why was there this unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach?

Suddenly, there was a quick knock to their door. Ruby opened it and revealed a blushing Pyrrha in her pajamas.

"Um..you better come with me..." she said.

And that was enough for Weiss to confirm her suspicions.

* * *

><p>Yang squinted her eyes as sunlight shone on her eyes. She groaned softly, opening them and scanning her surroundings.<p>

She was lying next to Ren, his arm around her shoulders. The boy was still asleep. She managed a smile, remembering what went down last night. They only made out, which resulted to their swollen and bleeding lips (Ren had the habit of biting her lower lip). It was sweet and filled her with electricity.

She sat up and stretched her arms, her back feeling better than before. That massage worked after all.

Suddenly, the door slammed open, waking Ren up.

Lo and behold, both their teams standing outside the room-A scandalized Jaune, Ruby and Blake; a blushing Pyrrha, a growling Nora and a furious Weiss.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" the heiress roared at them.

Yang giggled whereas Ren facepalmed and groaned. "Oh no..."

"This is just scandalous! Did you..?"

"No, we didn't." Ren answered.

"We did kiss a little..." Yang grinned.

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING"

Weiss gave them both a death glare. "If anyone saw you two, it would be outrageous." she sighed. "If you do anything like this again, I'll tie bells around your necks."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah we got the message." Yang rolled her lilac eyes. Soon, their teams left them alone again. But she knew that they would tease her and Ren endlessly.

She didn't care though.

She snuck a glance to Ren, who was tying his hair back into a loose ponytail.

"So," she started. "What does this make us then?"

She just wasn't sure if that was a one time thing or not. Of course she wanted it to be something too.

He sighed softly, placing his warm hand on hers. "Well I'd love to date you. You're pretty...loud."

That statement made her laugh. "Oh haha, squinty."

He squeezed her hand. "I'm serious."

"So am I"

"Yang!"

She giggled, his eyes meeting hers. "Just shut up and kiss me, Ren"

He lets out a hearty laugh and swept her into his arms, kissing her deeply.

Yang wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling happily.

"They're booping again!" she heard Nora yell.

"XIAO LONG! LIE REN!" came Weiss's roar of anger.

The couple laughed in their kiss, not caring if they barged in again. But she knew that the heiress was respectful enough not to interrupt them.

Yang was right. All it took was a little relief to make something special to happen. 

~END~

* * *

><p><strong>an: And this is the final fan fiction I am posting for 2014. Happy new year everyone and I hoped you all liked this story of mine. Toodles and let's have a great year for all of us!**

**~LSD-Chan~**


End file.
